The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rudbeckia plant, botanically known as Rudbeckia fulgida and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Little Goldstar’.
‘Little Goldstar’ was derived from a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor at a nursery in Schwamstedt, Germany. ‘Little Goldstar’ was selected in summer of 2009 by the Inventor as a single unique plant derived from a cross made in 2007 between unnamed plants from his breeding program with the female parent identified with accession No. GU2004 and the male parent identified with accession No. R06012.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished via in vitro propagation under the direction of the Inventor in Heerhugowaard, The Netherlands in August 2009. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.